Disney Infinity: The Video Game
Disney Infinity: The Video Game is the new video game that has the Toy Box Mode and the Storybook Mode. The video game is about the main Character, Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey and his best friend Genie that is going to unite with Disney Heroes and defeat all Disney Villains from other Worlds. The Video Game would be released next Summer in 2020. Playable Characters * Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Genie * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Minnie Mouse * Jack Skellington * Flik * Sulley * Mike * Aladdin * Peter Pan * Simba * Chicken Little * Flynn Rider * Rapunzel * Olaf * Anna * Elsa * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Wreck-It Ralph * Mr. Incredible * Elastigirl * Frozone * Jack-Jack * Baymax * Jack Sparrow * TRON * Sam Flynn * Quorra * WALL-E * EVE * Spider-Man * Star-Lord * Iron Man * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Ant-Man * Doctor Strange * Black Panther * Wasp * Captain Marvel * Drax * Ariel * Baloo * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Falcon * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Indiana Jones * Jake Sully * Chewbacca * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda * Finn * Rey * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Poe Dameron * Hiro Hamada * Merida * Mulan * Stitch * Dory * Nemo * Carl Fredricksen * Russell * Remy * Emile * Joy * Sadness * Roger Rabbit * Tinker Bell Power Discs * Flubber * Winter Soldier * Bolt * War Machine/Iron Patriot * Mantis * Nebula * Marlin * Figment * BB-8 * Timon and Pumbaa Bosses * Captain Hook * Syndrome * Randall * Zurg * Hopper * Oogie Boogie * Hector Barbossa * Davy Jones * Chick Hicks * Peg-Leg Pete * Ursula * Cruella De Vil * Scar * Jafar * Maleficent * Evil Queen * Gaston * Kylo Ren * Ultron * Loki * Ronan * CLU 2.0 * Mother Gothel * Dr. Facilier * Thanos * Chernabog Worlds * Fantasia * Aladdin * Toy Story * Peter Pan * A Bug's Life * Monsters, Inc. * Mickey Mouse and Friends * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Pirates of the Caribbean * Avengers * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Wars * The Incredibles * The Lion King * The Little Mermaid * WALL-E * Cars * Ratatouille * Up * Brave * Tangled * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Inside Out * Zootopia * Avatar * Indiana Jones * Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Jim Meskimen as Genie/Ultron * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington * Dave Foley as Flik * Joel McCrary as Sulley/Baloo * Carlos Alasraqui as Mike * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Cam Clarke as Simba * Zach Braff as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Elizabeth Daily as Elastigirl * Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone * Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Chris Sanders as Stitch * Jared Butler as Captain Jack Sparrow * Bruce Boxleitner as TRON * Ross Thomas as Sam Flynn * Erin Cottrell as Quorra * Ben Burtt as WALL-E * Drake Bell as Spider-Man * Chris Cox as Star-Lord * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Travis Willingham as Thor * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Strange * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther * Josh Keaton as Ant-Man * Nolan North as Rocket Raccoon * Vin Diesel as Groot * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Lloyd Floyd as Luke Skywalker * John Armstrong as Han Solo * Dee Bradley Baker as Chewbacca * Jess Harnell as Roger Rabbit * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Corey Burton as Captain Hook/Chernabog * James Woods as Hades * Jim Cummings as Scar/Peg-Leg Pete/Winnie the Pooh/Tigger * Ken Page as Oogie Boogie * Andrew Stanton as Zurg/Hopper * Linda Gary as Maleficent * Louise Chamis as Evil Queen/Old Hag * Jason Lee as Syndrome * Peter Kelamis as Randall * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren * Richard White as Gaston * Brian George as Hector Barbossa * Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks * Troy Baker as Loki * James C. Mathis III as Ronan * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Jeff Bridges as CLU 2.0 * Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel * Josh Brolin as Thanos